


Lost and found

by Kaogasm



Category: Loki - Fandom, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Avenger Loki (Marvel), Confessions, Friends to Lovers, Good Loki (Marvel), Hiding, Hurt Bucky Barnes, Kissing, Loki cares, Loki is a Good Bro (Marvel), M/M, Reunited and It Feels So Good, Sex In A Cave, Winter Soldier Bucky Barnes, WinterFrost - Freeform, loki to the rescue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-12 19:29:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28640772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaogasm/pseuds/Kaogasm
Summary: After a mission had gone wrong, Bucky was lost to the Avengers and Loki was being blamed for it. Until one day Loki gets attacked by an unknown assailant, only to find out it was his long lost friend.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Loki, winterfrost
Comments: 4
Kudos: 69





	Lost and found

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Winterfrost story. It's partially inspired by a scene from my favorite anime show from the 80's. Enjoy!

Fires were being shot all around him. He ducked and hid behind containers, only coming up to shoot back. He could hear the agony in their screams as they dropped, either injured or dead. His orders were clear: eliminate the threat, leave no witnesses.

He waited for the perfect moment to get out from his hiding spot, dodging bullets coming his way as he crawled away. He was able to shoot back from his position, landing a precise bullet in the threat’s forehead. Once the man dropped to the ground, he got up and went on a clean-up round. 

One by one, he checked the bodies surrounding him. Whichever showed any signs of life, he shot in the face and moved on to the next, until everyone was dealt with.

“Mission accomplished.” He spoke into his communicator and moved forward through the corridor. The building looked abandoned, though not unoccupied. They had gotten word that SHIELD had acquired said building to build a new base, after their last one had been destroyed by the Asgardian. That day HYDRA had celebrated, knowing someone else had unknowingly done their work for them. From then on it had become easier for them to find other SHIELD locations and they were hell bent on taking down each and every SHIELD operations they could find.

 _“Report to base.”_ The response came almost immediately and the Winter Soldier holstered his guns and left the premises.

-*-*-*-*-*-

HYDRA agents moved out of his way as he walked the corridors of their base. Despite him being on their side, they knew he had no real loyalty to anyone but the person giving out the orders. A wrong glance in his direction and they might end up with a broken limb or even dead.

As he walked into the lab, he went straight to the Memory Suppressing Machine. It was the same procedure after every mission. He would get back, have his memories erased and get into the Cryostasis Chamber to be kept on ice until his next mission.

He had no life to call his own. He was a weapon, HYDRA’s weapon. The memory suppression was excruciating, but he pulled through every time. Just as he did for the past 70 years. Every time he went through the procedure, he could feel his mind losing against it. He used to fight it in the beginning, but now, 70 years later, he didn’t. He only struggled against the physical pain, which he knew was only temporary. Soon he would get into the Cryostasis Chamber and the pain will go away.

-*-*-*-*-*-

The Winter Soldier had been let out again for another mission. The Asgardian was back, this time he had joined the Avengers and thus, posing a threat to HYDRA. He was to be eliminated.

“Ready to comply.” He said soon after the trigger words had been spoken by his commanding officer.

“Your target.” A photo was shown on a screen. “Loki Odinson, also known as Thor’s brother. They call him the God of Mischief. He’s been causing us problems. Take him out.”

He gathered the needed information and coordinates and set out to the hangar holding the jet he was going to take.

As he strapped himself into the pilot’s seat, he turned on the monitors and brought up the information regarding the Asgardian on one of them. He stared at the photograph that was looking back at him. For some reason, there was a small feeling at the back of his head that he knew this man from somewhere. Only, he couldn’t remember knowing him at all.

The coordinates told him he needed to be on an island in the Atlantic Ocean. As he flew the jet upwards, he noticed dark clouds gathering. Great. A storm was coming and that would give him the needed cover. Perfect.

-*-*-*-*-*-

“Loki, report!”

 _“I have no obligation to report to you, mortal.”_ Loki’s reply came through the speakers.

“Hey, Reindeer Games, play nice.”

_“Shut up, Stark.”_

“Boys, behave.” Natasha turned to look at the men sitting behind her on the quinjet.

Tony had his hands behind his head as he sat strapped into the seat, while Steve was anxiously tapping at a screen and trying to figure out where Loki was.

“What if he goes rogue on us? It’s always a possibility!” Steve spoke out, turning around in his seat to look at Natasha.

“He would have done it when Stark put salt in his tea a month ago.” She shrugged, turning her attention back to the controls.

 _“A very fine prank.”_ Loki sounded pleased. Tony grinned with pride.

“Where are you anyway?” Natasha asked, pressing the controls over the radar.

_“Exactly where I need to be, waiting for you lot.”_

Tony rolled his eyes and looked at Steve. “I could have gone with him, but you wanted me on board.”

“You know the quinjet needs a co-pilot.” Steve glared at him. “I don’t know the controls and Clint’s not here.”

“You’re doing a pretty dandy job playing with the comms there.” Tony shrugged and closed his eyes. Natasha knew what she was doing, so he decided he was going to take a nap.

 _“How much longer do I have to wait here? It’s starting to rain.”_ Loki spoke. _“If you can catch my idiot of a brother, tell him to cease his weather games.”_

“You know Thor’s not on Earth, this is just Mother Nature.” Natasha snorted and strapped the seatbelt around her waist. “Cap, I’d recommend strapping up. Weather’s getting worse and we might have turbulences.”

“That’s what a co-pilot should be doing, Stark.” Steve was tired of Tony not taking missions seriously and it showed in his tone.

“Then strap up, Capsicle. It’s going to be a bumpy ride.” Tony didn’t even bother to open his eyes.

“Guys, I don’t think we’ll make it there in time. The storm is getting bigger.” Natasha looked at the dark clouds before her. “We might have to go back.”

 _“Don’t you dare.”_ Loki yelled through the speakers. _“You made me come here, there’s no way you’re going back before we take this base down!”_

“You could have come with us, but you refused.” Natasha grinned.

 _“I’d rather die.”_ Loki replied instantly, making Natasha laugh. _“Wait, I believe I see you.”_

“We’re nowhere close.” Natasha sat up straight and on high alert. “Loki, take cover. That’s not us!”

A static was heard from the other side.

“Loki? Do you copy?”

Both Steve and Tony were sitting straight now too, watching Natasha.

“Loki, do you copy?”

_“I’m b... attacked... shit!”_

“He’s been spotted.” Natasha said and turned on the accelerators. “Loki, we’re coming. Try to stay low.”

“And alive.” Tony added. “We don’t need an angry Thor at our doors.”

_“Get... man... hel...”_

“Loki, you’re getting cut off.”

_“...back... shoot...”_

“Tony, I think you should go ahead.” Natasha turned to him and immediately braced herself as the quinjet went through violent turbulences.

Tony waited for the shaking to stop before he took off the seatbelts and tapped his arc reactor. His suit assembled around him as he walked over to the back. “Why do I always have to do things on my own?” He sighed as his helmet formed around his head and he was ready for take-off.

-*-*-*-*-*-

Loki ran through bushes but the fires kept coming at him. He didn’t know what kind of missiles were being used, but they kept shattering the protective shields he kept trying to pull up. They were attacking viciously, barely giving him the chance for a counter attack. Surely this was no mortal coming after him? Did HYDRA finally manage to acquire an alien to aid them? He hoped not, for it would make his task of infiltrating the hidden base a bit more tedious than it should be.

Throwing a few body doubles around, he hid behind a rock and tried to steady his breathing. The assailant seemed to be shooting at the illusions, which was good. It have Loki some time to check his surroundings and come up with an escape plan. He needed to make his way back to the portal if he wanted to get back in one piece. The Avengers were too slow in getting to him and the storm wasn’t helping matters.

His armor was weighing too heavy on him, making each step harder than the one before. He could drop it, but it would also leave him vulnerable to the attack. If those missiles could penetrate his shields, then they could easily penetrate his skin. So the armor needed to stay. He should have laced his armor with something other than uru, but it already was the lightest metal he could find at the time. Any other kind and he would be a dead weight, not even managing to walk properly.

He cursed under his breath as his illusions dissipated. He was getting tired, but he needed to take cover fast, before his attacker could start shooting again.

He jumped out of his hiding spot and ran, throwing a few energy blasts towards the plane that seemed hell bent on following him. How could it even fly so low? Loki tripped over stones and branches, thankful for the protection of his heavy armor. He would otherwise be covered is cuts and lacerations by now. His energy levels were dropping and he wouldn’t have been able to heal himself if that had happened.

Whether it was sheer luck or the Norns answering his calls, lightning struck the plane and it lost balance. Loki stopped and looked as it started turning around over itself and went down the cliff he was about to reach. Grateful for the lightning, he smirked as he heard the following explosion, muffled only by the roaring thunder. Thor would have been proud of the Midgardian nature coming to his younger brother’s aid.

He then looked around him and realized that he was far into the island and would need to go back to the portal if he ever wanted to get back to New York. What a bother. Next time he’s back to Asgard, he’ll start learning teleportation. Portals were useless. But first, curiosity got the best of him.

“Might as well go investigate.” He sighed and started heading towards the edge of the cliff.

He sprinted over to the edge and looked down. The rain was pouring hard and while the cold wind didn’t affect him, he felt the need for a shelter. To his relief, the jet that crashed at the beach was on fire. That meant it won’t be coming to attack him anymore. He observed the broken glass of the cockpit, trying to figure out whether the pilot was still inside. The distance was too far for him to see anything, so he decided to get closer.

Careful to not slip on the mud, he made his way down, ripping the side of his pants when it suddenly caught on a branch. Cursing under his nose when he saw his leg bleeding, his eyes darted back to the jet and this time he saw a body not too far from it. His leg can wait for now.

“Let’s see if you’re of any use.” He mumbled and continued his way down.

He hated the rain. While he appreciated what it did for the nature, he hated what it did to him and his clothes. He also hated the fact that the wet fabric was sticking to the cut on his leg, making it sting a bit. He cursed his own exhaustion that prevented him from using his magic to change his clothes. Not that it would have done him any favour. In that weather no piece of clothing was safe.

He hopped off the last rock and onto the soft, muddy sand of the beach and made his way to the body. He squinted his eyes in an attempt to focus his view under the pouring rain. The body looked somehow familiar, but it wasn’t someone he could immediately recognize from afar. So he continued walking, lifting his feet and putting them back down as the mud kept trying to suck them in.

The closer he got, the more recognition dawned on him. When he noticed the metal arm, he sprinted forward and dropped at the body’s side.

“Barnes?” His heart was beating frantically against his chest. He hadn’t seen his only Midgardian friend for years, ever since he had suddenly gone missing after a mission. Sure, he was on friendly terms with the Avengers, but he didn’t really consider them friends. Barnes, on the other hand, was his _friend_.

He first checked for a pulse. When he found a very weak one, his heart dropped. Barnes was at least alive. He then checked for injuries. Carefully turning his friend around, he checked his body for anything major. Aside from the cut over the forehead, Barnes didn’t seem to have any visible injuries. Loki stood up and looked around. He needed to find a shelter and fast. His friend was injured and unconscious, and Loki needed to rest before he could attempt any proper healing.

He went around the jet and looked at the surrounding area. At a distance he noticed what seemed to be a cave, or maybe an entrance to a tunnel, he wasn’t sure. But it was enough for what he needed it for. He went back and picked his friend up, tossing him over his shoulder and made his way to what hopefully was a cave.

-*-*-*-*-*-

Tony flew through the storm, but the clouds were so dense, they obscured his vision. He tried flying lower, but the heavy rain and wind kept pushing him around like a puppet.

“Nat, I can’t see shit in this weather. The navigation system can’t find the island either. I’m coming back before I turn into a pancake.”

“Roger that. We’re trying to avoid a massive lightning attack here.” Natasha skilfully manoeuvred the quinjet through the storm, doing her best to avoid a lightning strike. If they drop into the ocean now, trackers or not, their bodies would never be found.

“Any signs of Loki?” Tony asked as he changed his course, flying back to the quinjet.

“Negative. I think we should wait for the storm to pass and then go after him.”

Steve shook his head as he took a seat at Natasha’s side. “I knew things would go down the drain.”

“You thought Loki would go rogue. Instead, the weather did.” Natasha opened the back end of the quinjet for Stark to fly in and closed it immediately after.

“Who’s to say he hadn’t caused it?”

“Who caused what?” Tony finally joined them, his suit retracting itself into the arc reactor.

“Cap thinks Loki’s manipulating the weather.”

“I mean, it’s very convenient, isn’t it? He goes on a mission alone, refuses to come with us, and then this happens just before we get there?” Steve crossed his arms.

“You really hate his guts, don’t you?” Tony smirked, going to sit down in the back.

“I just don’t trust him.”

“You still blame him for Bucky.” Natasha said, her calculating eyes on Steve.

Steve remained silent and looked down to his lap. Even years after Bucky’s disappearance, he still couldn’t let go of the thought that Loki was behind it. They had been on a mission in Mexico. It was a typical HYDRA hostage situation, but SHIELD couldn’t get there in time because of border paperwork. So they had sent the Avengers instead, because they had a free pass, aka better stealth mode for going to another country using portals, courtesy of the God of Mischief. Loki had refused to aid SHIELD with the portals, but had agreed to do it for the Avengers.

So they had gone to Mexico, fought HYDRA, saved the hostages and Bucky had ended up missing.

“I still don’t see how it was Loki’s fault.” Tony said from the back.

“He closed the portal too soon, against our orders. Refused to open it again.” Steve looked outside the windshield, his heart aching for leaving his best friend behind and thus, losing him.

“Steve, you know why he couldn’t reopen the portal. It would have endangered the whole mission.” Natasha said in a soft tone.

“Too many lives depended on that moment, Cap.” Tony got up and walked over. “If Bucky was alive at the time, he would have come back by now.”

Steve sighed. There was no point in arguing them anymore. He had done a lot of that in the beginning. Everyone was siding with Loki about the necessity of closing the portal. No one thought about the possibility of Bucky still being alive and injured somewhere. No one other than himself had tried to look for his friend. He had gone back to the location not long after and searched around, but couldn’t find a trace of his best friend. It was as if a clean-up crew had come and had swiped the place clean of all evidence of them ever being there.

It took him years to come to terms with the idea that Bucky was dead. And he blamed Loki for it.

Loki was grateful for the fact that it was a cave and not a tunnel that he had found. It would shelter them nicely, away from prying HYDRA eyes and away from the storm. He carried Bucky to the far end and lay him on the ground, then went back out and gathered some wood to start a fire.

The problem was, the wood he brought in was wet. He needed to use magic to dry them and that was going to affect his energy even more. Even so, he wasn’t going to let his friend freeze to death. Not when there was even the slightest chance Loki could help.

He arranged the wood in the middle of the cave and hovered his palms over them, directing waves of magic at the pile. Within seconds the wood was dry and Loki moved on to start the fire. Once he got that going, he turned his attention to Bucky. He first checked the head wound and found that he needed to clean it first. He didn’t have a medical kit on him, which meant he had to use magic again. If he did that, it would drain him. Healing magic always did that to him for some reason. He’d always meant to ask Eir about that, but something always came in between. Mayybe next time he was on Asgard he’d finally do it. Right now, though, he couldn’t afford to be left vulnerable in an area with potential HYDRA threats lurking around. Cursing under his nose, he got up and walked to the entrance, conjured a bowl and held it under the rain until it filled up with water.

He ripped a piece of his cape and used it to clean the wound on Bucky’s head. He dipped the cloth into the water and then carefully wiped off the dirt around the wound. Once satisfied, he grabbed the bowl and poured some water over it, washing it gently. After which he ripped more of the cape into a ribbon and wrapped it around Bucky’s head. Once they were back to New York, the medics can take care of it. Unless they stayed there long enough for Loki to replenish his energy and use his magic to heal it. Or maybe Bucky’s super soldier physiology would speed up the healing process, Loki didn’t know.

Loki stared at the fire the lit the cave. The flames casting an eerie glow into the darkness. He needed to keep Bucky warm, but had no blankets. Sighing, he started taking his armor off. He put the harder pieces aside, and laid his shirt and cape near the fire, keeping only his pants on. His clothes were soaking wet and if he laid Bucky on top of them, it wouldn’t make any difference. So once more, he used magic to speed up the drying.

He then turned to Bucky and saw him shaking. Loki moved fast and took off the wet clothes off of his friend, leaving only his underwear on. He carried Bucky over to the fire, laying him carefully over his dry clothes and covered him with his cape. He noticed how Bucky slowly stopped shivering and Loki finally let out a relieved sigh. So far so good. All he could do now is wait for Bucky to wake up. Though how long that would take, Loki had no idea.

He finally sat down across from his friend, pulling his knees to his chest and wrapped his arms around them. He watched Bucky’s unconscious form through the dancing flames, reminiscing their time together in the past. He noticed he deep lines across his friend’s forehead, the dark circles under his eyes. While Bucky hadn’t aged, he looked old and exhausted. Loki wondered what had happened to him after he disappeared during that one mission in Mexico.

He really wanted to keep the portal open, to wait for Bucky to join them, but he couldn’t. It was taking its toll on him and HYDRA kept attacking. He had to close it to prevent them from coming through. He had to close it to prevent the hostages from getting hurt.

He had to let go of the only person he considered a friend on Midgard. The only person he had dared to develop feelings for.

He leaned his forehead against his knees and closed his eyes. He was too tired to stay awake. He didn’t have enough energy left to put up a protection spell at the cave entrance. He hoped there was no surveillance around, that the exploded jet wouldn’t be detected at least until he was back to full power, otherwise he wouldn’t be able to protect either of them.

-*-*-*-*-*-

Bucky opened his eyes to fire embers before him and on a distance someone was sitting with their knees pulled up to their chest. He couldn’t see their face because it was hidden, but it was obvious it was a man. No woman would be sitting at... wherever they were... completely topless.

He tried sitting up and groaned at the pain he felt all over. The sound made Loki raise his head and look at him.

“Loki?” Bucky stared in shock. How long had it been? Two, three years? Longer?

“What’s my mother’s name.”

“Frigga.”

“Who’s your best friend?”

“Trick question.”

Loki rolled his eyes. “Who’s your oldest friend?”

“Steve Rogers.”

“Tell me something only you and I would know.”

“You care, but hate to show it because it makes you look weak.”

Loki sighed in relief. After having been shot at earlier, he had to make sure this was _his_ Bucky Barnes and not The Winter Soldier.

“Welcome back.” Loki smiled, exhaustion evident on his face.

“How long have I been gone?” Bucky finally sat up, staring down at himself and at the clothes he was sitting on.

“Four years, seven months and three days.”

“You kept count?”

“Of course I did.” Loki huffed like it was the most obvious thing one would do. Of course he’d kept count! He then got up and started walking towards the exit. “I’ll be back soon. Keep resting.”

Bucky couldn’t do anything but stare in shock at the direction Loki had gone. He had kept a precise count on the time he had gone missing? Why? Even though he would have done the same if the roles were reversed, but it did not make any sense to him as to why Loki would keep count. Even Steve wouldn’t do that.

Bucky brought his attention back to where he was sitting. Loki’s clothes were underneath him and his cape was draped over him as a blanket. He tried to remember how he had gotten here, but came up with nothing. The last thing he could remember from the time he felt like himself was being captured by HYDRA and seeing the Memory Suppressing Machine. After that, everything felt like a blur. As if he had been living in a bubble where time didn’t exist. It sucked being The Winter Soldier.

About half an hour later, Loki came back with a couple of fish in one hand and holding some wood under his other arm. He was completely soaked and water was dripping off his hair and onto his bare chest and shoulders.

Bucky watched in silence how Loki put the fish aside and started the fire. He then grabbed some sticks, shoved them through the fish and then propped them close enough to the fire to be grilled. He wiped his hands over his pants and finally sat down across from Bucky.

“How are you feeling?” He asked, wiping some water drops off his face.

“Like I’ve been run over by a tank.” Bucky replied, watching Loki’s every move.

“Well, you did crash land, so it could be that.” Loki shrugged.

“What happened? Where are we? And how did you find me?”

“First of all, I didn’t find you.” Loki sighed. “You came after me, for some reason.”

“I... what?” Bucky tried to remember, but couldn’t.

“I thought you could remember what you did as The Winter Soldier? When no memory supressing machines are involved.”

“I usually do. Must’ve hit my head pretty bad.”

“Wait until you see the jet you crashed in.” Loki snorted.

“That bad?”

“Oh yeah.” Loki grinned as he nodded.

Bucky smiled, which made Loki’s heart skip a beat and he focused his gaze at the fish before him. Why did his feelings come crashing down on him by that one simple smile all of a sudden? This was not the time, nor the place for those.

“Where are we anyway?” Bucky asked again.

“Some island in the Atlantic Ocean. We were supposed to infiltrate a HYDRA base. But it stormed and you attacked me for some reason. Your jet got hit by lightning and here we are.”

“Wow...” Maybe he had hit his head pretty hard, since that was all he could say at that moment. He couldn’t remember getting there, nor could he remember _why_ he was after Loki. It was also a mystery whether he was specifically after Loki or Loki was simply at the wrong place at the wrong time. He finally cleared his throat before asking, “did you get hurt?”

“Just my pride.” Loki smirked. “You were persistent.”

“Sorry?” Bucky ducked his head in an apologetic manner, which was a mistake since it gave him a massive headache. “Fuck, I must have hit my head really bad.” He brought his hand to he source of the pain and looked at Loki as he felt the bandage around his head. “This feels like...” he eyed the ripped edge of the cape, “...you ripped your cape.”

“I did.” Loki shrugged, turning the fish around so the other side could get grilled as well.

“Why? You normally wouldn’t do that.” Bucky eyed him carefully.

Loki smirked and shrugged. “I simply did, Barnes. You know I don’t carry medical supplies. My magic was limited, so I couldn’t cast a healing spell. Something needed to be done and that was the result.”

Bucky knew there was more to that. Limited magic or not, Loki was not the kind to rip his garb for just anyone. He stared at Loki for a while, trying to read him, but the man was just _so_ difficult to read. Bucky could remember how that frustrated him at times. As a spy, he was adept in reading people. But not Loki. The bastard was simply a walking mystery. He was so unpredictable at times, it gave Bucky reasons to doubt his skills.

Loki grabbed a fish and handed it over to Bucky, then grabbed the other one for himself and started eating. Bucky took the offered food, but kept his eyes on his friend.

“You better start eating before it gets cold. The warmth makes the lack of spices bearable.” Loki bit off a chunk of his fish and chewed, wrinkling his nose at the lack of the spices he usually liked in his food. Bucky took a bite as well and chewed slowly. He didn’t mind the bland taste. He’d had worse than that.

They ate in silence and each had a second fish as well. They threw the remains into the fire and sat in silence. The only sounds being heard being those of the fire before them and birds outside. The sound of the ocean was also present, carried away by the soft wind into the cave that sheltered them.

“Thanks.” Bucky decided to break the silence. He wasn’t sure whether he was thanking Loki for saving him, treating his injury, keeping him warm or for the food, but he felt grateful for it all.

Loki simply nodded, throwing some more wood into the fire. “Once you’re feeling better, we can start heading back to the portal. Until then, we’re stuck here. I’ll put up some protection once my energy is restored enough to withstand it.” He lay down on the ground, resting his head over his arm. “I suggest you rest in the mean time. We’ve got a long day ahead.”

Bucky nodded and lay down on Loki’s clothes, pulling the cape over himself. He gave Loki another glance before he closed his eyes and tried to sleep.

-*-*-*-*-*-

Loki opened his eyes to heavy breathing and moans that sounded more like agitation and fear than pleasure. He turned around to see his cape tangled around Bucky’s legs, while the man was writhing and shaking. A nightmare, Loki figured.

Sighing, he got up and moved to Bucky’s side. He eyed his friend for a while, trying to find the best course of action so he wouldn’t startle him.

“Barnes, wake up.” He said in what he thought was a soothing tone. When Bucky didn’t react, he tried again, raising his voice.

Bucky still didn’t wake up and kept mumbling incoherently. A few whimpers escaped his lips as he clutched tightly at the cape that was wrapped around his hips. “Barnes,” Loki spoke again, this time placing a palm over the soldier’s shoulder and gently shaking him, “Barnes, you’re having a nightmare. You’re safe.”

“Don’t...” Bucky gasped. His body was shaking and his body was coated in a thin layer of sweat. But he still didn’t wake up. “Please, don’t.”

Whatever the nightmare was, Loki figured it can’t go on anymore. It seemed agonizing and he knew exactly how it felt. He also had an idea how forcing someone out of a nightmare would be. In his case, people would get stabbed. In Bucky’s case, well, he will have to find out the hard way.

“Barnes,” he shook Bucky a bit harder, “BARNES!”

At the shout directed to him, Bucky’s eyes opened and in less than an instant he had Loki pinned on the ground. His one hand around the God’s neck and the metal hand turned to fist, ready to strike. His knee was painfully pressing over Loki’s abdomen.

Loki’s nostrils flared at the sharp pain Bucky’s knee was causing. He pressed his lips and stared into the soldier’s blank eyes. He held both his hands above his head as a sign of surrender, waiting for his friend to either wake up or strike.

After a moment Bucky’s gaze softened, though his breathing was rapid. He blinked a few times as his mind cleared and his eyes widened in shock when he realized what he was about to do. With a gasp, he harshly jerked himself off of Loki. The extra push over the God’s abdomen as he pulled himself away made Loki hiss and bend over.

“Shit, Loki, I’m so sorry! Are you okay?” Bucky rushed back to Loki’s side, helping him sit up.

Loki chuckled nervously as he sat up. “I will be. Guess you had your knee at just the wrong angle.” He rubbed the side of his abdomen, where Bucky’s knee had been pressing earlier.

“Jeez, man, I don’t know what happened.” Bucky sighed and let himself sit down, pulling his knees to his chest and trying to control his breathing.

“You were having a nightmare and I couldn’t wake you up. A hard shake and a yell did it, though.” Loki shrugged, smirking.

“Thanks, I guess.” Bucky wrapped his arms around his knees as he noticed he couldn’t stop his body from shaking. His nightmare was still playing behind his eyes, but he didn’t want to burden his friend with it. So, he kept silent and closed his eyes as he dropped his forehead over his knees.

Warmth wrapped around him as he felt the cape over his shoulders. He finally raised his head and was met by Loki’s green eyes looking at him with concern. “I can’t seem to stop shaking.” He chuckled, feeling somewhat vulnerable. “I’m not even cold, but I can’t stop it.”

Loki took in a deep breath and nodded. He moved to sit behind Bucky, spreading his legs to both sides and pulling the cape out of the way and throwing it around the both of them. He pressed his bare chest against Bucky’s back and felt the soldier’s muscles tense as he wrapped his arms around his torso.

“Try to relax. Just trying to share body heat in hopes of stopping the tremors.” Loki said, his voice calm and deep. It felt like a soothing balm over Bucky’s skin.

Bucky let out a breath he hadn’t realized he was holding and let himself relax into Loki’s embrace. He felt his breath get caught in his throat when he felt the God’s cheek against the back of his neck.

“Loki, I...”

“Let me know if it’s working.” Loki interrupted him.

Loki wished this was happening at any other time. He had always suppressed the annoying feelings he felt whenever around Bucky. He had at first attributed it to being infatuated by Bucky’s regality, brooding mannerism and strength as a fighter. The fact that he was shy and good looking didn’t help the matter at all. Loki had found himself attracted to the man since the day they had first met.

He had never tried to act up on his feelings. He didn’t know whether Bucky would be interested in that sort of thing, even though he had never seen Bucky with anyone else either. So he simply figured he was not a relationship kind of guy.

Bucky’s body relaxed further into the embrace. Loki’s chest was so warm it felt like he was being hugged by a radiator. He wondered how a Frost Giant could radiate so much heat. Maybe he was using magic, but to Bucky it didn’t matter. What mattered was the fact that _Loki was holding him_. 

And he _enjoyed_ it.

He let his head drop backwards to rest against Loki’s shoulder. His mind felt so relaxed and fuzzy, as if he was in a trance. Without realizing it, his hands dropped to both his sides and rested on Loki’s thighs, absentmindedly moving his thumbs in small circles over Loki’s pants.

Loki felt the muscles in his thigh tighten at the way Bucky touched him. Though his pants were a thin barrier between their skins, it still didn’t stop his body from reacting.

 _This is a bad idea... but, Norns, please... don’t let him stop..._ Loki kept repeating the thought in his mind.

Loki tried his best to keep his breathing in check. He forced himself to breathe slowly and steadily, instead of trying to inhale like he was running out of air to breathe. He could feel his heart pounding against his chest and hoped beyond hope that Bucky couldn’t feel it against his back.

But Bucky did feel it. The soft and fast thumping against his back was nothing he had expected to ever feel from the God. Hell, he had never expected to be sitting half naked and wrapped in Loki’s arms, either. Maybe his brain was playing games on him. He did have a head injury, after all. Maybe also a concussion. He must be imagining things.

Loki wouldn’t be interested in him in _that_ way... or would he?

He decided to try his luck. Worst that could happen is that Loki would kill him on the spot; and that wouldn’t be such a loss. He tentatively spread his palms over Loki’s thighs and could instantly feel how the muscles tensed under his fingers. His breathing was deep and slow, though his heart was racing just as fast as the one beating against his back. When no negative reaction came from Loki, he slowly moved his palms along the thighs. Every muscle under his touch tensed and then relaxed. It was like he was playing the keyboard, pressing buttons and they would rise whenever he would lift his fingers. The melody it created was the soft breathing next to his ear.

Loki’s cheek was almost touching Bucky’s. Both their eyes were closed as their bodies leaned against each other. Loki’s lips were slightly parted, as he struggled to keep himself in check, to not let himself get lost in whatever feeling Bucky was evoking within him. Though the way his hands ran over his thighs were making it difficult. Furthermore, the head resting against his shoulder was simply tormenting him. If he would just turn his face to the side, their lips would touch. But Loki did not dare do that in fear of an unwanted reaction.

He felt the blood rushing down to below his waist. If he got hard now, it would definitely ruin the friendship they had worked so hard on building and Loki did not want that. He had finally gotten his friend back after years of having gone missing and presumed dead. He was not going to ruin that by giving in to his carnal desires.

When Bucky’s hands moved from his thighs to his arms, Loki stopped breathing. Bucky grabbed Loki’s wrists and wrapped the arms tighter around his torso.

“Barnes...” Loki’s whisper held a shudder that could have meant either fear or desire. Fear for misreading signs and desire to take this further towards wherever it would lead them.

“Do you want me to stop?” Bucky replied, also in a whisper.

“N-no...”

At that reply Bucky brought one of Loki’s hand’s to his chest, right over his heart. “This is how I’m feeling right now. It’s what I’m feeling against my back as well.”

Loki swallowed hard by did not dare to pull his hand away as it rested over Bucky’s heart, feeling the fast beat under his palm. Bucky pressed Loki’s palm against his chest and then dropped the hand back to Loki’s thigh. Loki finally moved his face so now his lips were against the back of Bucky’s shoulder. 

“Barnes...” he spoke against Bucky’s warm skin, “I...”

Bucky opened his eyes and sat up, turning around to face Loki, who let out a soft gasp at the sudden loss of contact. Bucky looked into Loki’s eyes and grabbed his hand again and brought it to his chest. “I can’t stop it. Every time you’re around, that’s what it does. And quite frankly...” he squeezed Loki’s hand that rested against his beating heart, “I don’t want it to stop.”

Loki’s breath hitched as Bucky’s words were all the confirmation he had ever needed to hear. In an instant he leaned forward and their lips crashed against each other in a searing kiss.

As they parted, foreheads against each other and both out of breath, Loki grabbed Bucky’s human hand and put it over his own beating heart. “I don’t want it to stop either.” He spoke in almost a whisper.

Bucky let his hand stay over Loki’s chest and brought the other to cup the God’s cheek. “How long?”

“Shortly after we first met.”

Bucky opened his eyes and looked at Loki, his hands staying where they were. “And you’ve never tried to show me.” He smiled.

“Had I known this would have been the response I would get, I would have done something about it sooner.” Loki smiled back, bringing both hands to hold Bucky’s face between his palms. “I’m glad I got the chance now.”

“Me too.”

They kissed again, slowly this time, as if savouring each other’s taste. Loki’s one hand moved to the back of Buck’s neck, while the other moved around his back, pulling him even closer as he deepened the kiss. Bucky didn’t even try to stop the soft groan that escaped his throat. This was more than he had ever thought he’d experience in his lifetime after becoming the Winter Soldier. It was new, yet at the same time it was familiar. Maybe their friendship had made it easy for him to feel so comfortable with Loki, to develop feelings for him. Or maybe this was who he was even before being enhanced. Maybe that would explain why he had never had a relationship in his youth and instead was going out on one night stands.

None of that mattered right now. Bucky let himself get lost in the warm feeling Loki’s lips were creating within him. His limbs felt weak, like they were floating in the ocean. His muscles tensed and relaxed with every peck and every lick. He didn’t protest when Loki slowly lay back, without breaking the kiss and pulled Bucky with him until he was laying on top. Bucky moved his legs so he was straddling Loki and his hands made their way to the God’s chest, touching, caressing and kneading the flesh under his fingertips.

The kissed for what seemed to be an eternity, for they hadn’t felt the time passing. Their hips danced against each other, each evoking new sensations neither new they needed. Bucky’s lips moved to Loki’s jaw and down his neck. He focused on a spot in the crook of his neck, while his hand moved down to Loki’s waist. He moved his hand along the waistband of the pants and Loki rolled his hips, moaning softly as Bucky sucked at the skin just below his ear.

“If you don’t get your hand in there...” Loki’s husky voice vibrated over Bucky’s skin, making the soldier groan and push his hand under the God’s pants and wrapping his fingers along Loki’s erection. He didn’t need to hear the rest of what Loki was about to say. There was a time for teasing and a time to let go and enjoy. He started moving his hand up and down Loki’s shaft, rolling his thumb around the head as it got wet with precum. His lips moved back to capture Loki’s lips while he moved his hips against Loki’s in sync to his fist.

With one hand over Bucky’s hips, Loki brought his other hand over Bucky’s own erection. He ran his palm over the fabric covering the bulge underneath. He moaned at how glorious Bucky felt when he sneaked his hand inside the briefs and wrapped his fingers around Bucky’s erection.

They jerked each other off, rolling their hips to meet the other’s strokes. They never stopped kissing, though their lips only parted whenever they needed to breathe, which wasn’t that often. It didn’t take them long to lose themselves into each other’s ministrations as they both came, their moans and groans echoing inside the cave.

Bucky let himself drop on top of Loki and buried his face in the crook of his neck. They were both out of breath and Loki wrapped both his arms around Bucky, holding him close. Neither of them spoke for a while. Both their minds busy processing what just happened. Without even knowing it, they were each thinking this was something they had both longed to share with the other.

Loki was the first to move. He rolled to the side and eased Bucky off of him. The soldier propped himself over one elbow and looked into his friend’s eyes. Though whether he was still just a friend now, Bucky wasn’t sure. He hoped not. He would love to explore more of whatever this could mean. He brushed Loki’s hair off his face, tucking the loose strands behind his ears. Loki’s hand came to rest on Bucky’s waist and he looked back into the blue eyes that reflected the fire burning behind him.

“How are you feeling?” Loki finally spoke, his voice soft, almost a whisper.

“Much better now.” Bucky smiled.

“I’ll try to cast a protective shield at the entrance. We’ll stay the night and by dawn we can try to get back to the portal.” 

“Straight back into business mode, I see.” Bucky snorted. It was typical Loki to deflect anything emotional and try to distract anyone around him from talking about things.

“You know I’m not much of a talker. That’s a Midgardian thing.” Loki smirked.

“Your brother doesn’t think so.”

“He’s a sentimental oaf.” Loki sat up and looked at Bucky. “He’s always been that. I, on the other hand, am not. Will never be.”

“Right.” Bucky sat up as well. He knew Loki was full of shit, but he let the issue drop for the time being. If there was something Loki wanted to discuss, Bucky knew the God would open up to him. Maybe not right now, but definitely in the future. He had no doubt.

“You don’t sound convinced.” Loki raised an eyebrow.

“I have a different experience in the matter.” Bucky shrugged, then turned his attention to the entrance. “You sure a shield would give us enough cover?” He looked back at Loki. “The jet outside might catch someone’s attention.”

“Not after I take care of it.” Loki stood up. It had finally stopped raining and it was dark outside. He summoned some clothes and walked out of the cave. 

Bucky waited for him at the fire. He threw a couple of logs into it, feeding the flames and then brought his hand to his lips. He had just been kissing Loki and the memory and feeling of it brought a smile to his face. A few moments later he heard Loki come back and Bucky watched him cast a protective shield at the cave entrance.

When Loki was done, he braced himself against the side wall and Bucky jumped off his spot and rushed to him. “You ok?” He asked, placing a concerned hand over Loki’s shoulder.

Loki nodded, wiping the sweat off his forehead before he looked at Bucky. “Hiding the wreckage took a bit more than I anticipated. Nothing some sleep can’t fix.”

Bucky looked outside the cave and couldn’t see anything through the darkness. He helped Loki back to their spot at the fire and he helped him down on the cape.

“I’ll keep watch. You get some sleep.” Bucky said, wrapping the cape around Loki.

“No need.” Loki replied. “Lay with me, Barnes. The shield will keep outsiders away from us. We’re safely hidden.”

Bucky looked apprehensive, but nodded. Loki moved so Bucky had some space next to him on the cape, then he snuggled close to the soldier.

“I feel underdressed now.” Bucky chuckled. Loki had clothes on, while he was almost naked with only his briefs.

“Hmf.” Was the only response he got and he suddenly felt warmth around his body. He looked down and slapped Loki’s shoulder when he saw he was now dressed in a soft, fluffy pyjamas, with little teddy bear patterns all over.

“You must be shitting me!” Bucky groaned and then started laughing at how ridiculous he looked and felt. Loki simply smirked and pulled him close, burying his face onto Bucky’s chest. “You could at least get me my own pj’s instead of these!”

“Too tired.” Loki replied. He missed pranking his best friend and there was nothing as good as annoying the hell out of him in this way. “Sleep or you’ll end up with no clothes at all.”

Bucky was silent for a moment. “I... wouldn’t mind that.” He whispered, sliding an arm around Loki’s waist.

“At home.” Loki replied. He sighed and Bucky felt a shift in his clothes. The pyjamas had changed into sweatpants and a t-shirt. There was now also a blanket over them. Bucky smiled as he pulled Loki closer and closed his eyes.

-*-*-*-*-*-

The sound of birds chirping was sweetly high, echoing through the cave as the two men slept in each other’s embrace. With closed eyes, Loki imagined their music to be colours, painting vines of melodies around him, slowly stirring him awake from sleep. He could feel his energy had replenished and he was at full power. That would be useful to get them both out of the cave and to the portal, so they could return to New York.

In the calm, yet melodious cave, he felt the steady heartbeat of the man pressed against him. Loki finally opened his eyes and was met with the most beautiful pair of blue orbs looking at him.

“Good morning.” Bucky whispered with a smile, sleep still evident on his face.

“How long have you been up?”

“Not long.” Bucky’s eyes moved down from Loki’s own and onto the lips he wanted to kiss again. He felt a bit hesitant about it. Sure, they were still holding each other, but that didn’t mean he could just up and kiss him.

Loki seemed to be reading his mind and he smiled, before he cupped Bucky’s cheek and placed a soft kiss over his lips. Bucky returned the kiss just as softly and sighed, relief washing over him.

“You may kiss me whenever. I would never mind.” Loki said, brushing a few strands of hair away from Bucky’s face.

“The same goes for you.” Bucky replied, bringing his forehead against Loki’s and closed his eyes. “As much as I like it under the warm blanket, though, you think it’s safe for us to get going?”

Loki ran his thumb over Bucky’s cheek. He would have preferred to stay there for a bit longer, but he knew they should get going before HYDRA would show up. That is, if they hadn’t already.

They got up, Loki used magic to change both their clothes into their battle gear. He decided to skip the helmet for now. He could summon it if they get attacked.

“Wow...” Bucky gasped as he looked at Loki. “I’ll never get used to how big the armor makes you look.”

Loki chuckled, feeling some heat rising to his cheeks. “Thank you.” He said and then looked around. With a wave of hand the cave was cleared of all traces of them being there. After which, they headed out.

Loki removed the protective shield he had at the entrance. With them not being there, he figured someone else might need the cave’s protection. Maybe even an animal seeking shelter. He left the wrecked jet hidden, though, and led Bucky back up the hill and they were soon on the route towards the portal.

Not long after, Loki started hearing some static noises from around him. He stopped, placing a hand over Bucky’s shoulder, bringing him to a halt as well.

“What is it?” Bucky looked around, his senses sharpening as he surveilled the area.

“Do you hear that?” Loki whispered.

Bucky tried concentrating, but couldn’t hear anything, so he shook his head. “I don’t hear anything.”

“Static.” Loki said and Bucky tried once more. “Still nothing?” Bucky shook his head. Loki looked around and ran his hand through his hair, wondering why was he hearing something that Bucky couldn’t.

“Let’s take cover, then.” Bucky pulled him behind a few rocks to lay low until whatever noises Loki was hearing would either go away or be revealed in plain sight.

“It’s very silent, yet right there somehow, very close.” Loki said and brought his elbows to his knees that he had pulled to his chest. When his eyes fell on the piece of electronic stuck in the fold of his sleeve, he face palmed. “I’m such an idiot!” He said and Bucky raised an eyebrow at him. Loki took the earpiece out from its hiding place and held it up for Bucky to see, making the soldier chuckle at that. Loki smirked, shaking his head as he put the earpiece into his ear and pressed the small button.

 _”Loki, do you copy? If you can hear this, respond.”_ He heard Natasha speaking, followed by Stark. _”Hey, Raindeer Games, you better still be alive there.”_

“They’re coming.” Loki told Bucky, smiling.

“Who?”

“The Avengers.”

“Oh. Good.”

Loki tapped the button once more to activate the microphone. “I’m not that easy to get rid of, Stark.” He looked at Bucky with a wide grin and winked. “I’d recommend you lot move on with the mission, if you hadn’t yet. We’ll be taking the portal back.”

 _“Who’s with you?”_ Came Steve’s voice.

 _“Did you find yourself a damsel in distress?”_ Tony teased and Loki could hear the grin in his voice.

“Something like that.” Loki grinned at Bucky. He tapped the earpiece to mute the mic. “Do you want to say hello to them, or would you prefer to do it in person?”

“You mentioned a mission,” Loki nodded, “let me say hi. Steve will probably crap his pants and get the whole thing done in 10 minutes just to get back.”

Loki took the earpiece off and handed it to Bucky. “Everyone would be so thankful for that.” He grinned.

“So he still insists on sticking to the plan.”

“That he does.”

Bucky shook his head as he chuckled. Some things never change. He put the earpiece in and tapped it twice, activating the microphone. “Hey Stevie boy.”

There was silence from the other side and Bucky was grinning as he looked at Loki, receiving a mischievous grin in return.

 _“B-Bucky?”_ Steve’s voice was careful, almost stuttering.

“The one and only.”

_“H-how?”_

“I’ll tell you when I see you. Get the mission done and meet us at home.” He looked at Loki, a soft smile gracing his face. “We’re heading to the portal now. See you in a bit!”

He tapped the earpiece once and took it out, handing it back to Loki. “Let’s go home.”

Loki grabbed Bucky’s collar and pulled him into a kiss, leaving both of them out of breath. “Let’s go home.”

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback is always welcome!
> 
> Come stalk me on Tumblr! @kaogasm


End file.
